This invention provides a hot/cool water regulating faucet and, more particularly to a water regulating faucet to simultaneously control hot and cool water supply by means of revolving process within a range of 180.degree..
Regular water faucet is separately arranged to control hot water or cool water. A desired water temperature is controlled by adjusting a hot water faucet and a cool water faucet respectively. This regulating procedure is more complicated and not convenient to properly adjust. There is another kind of water faucet structure for use to regulate hot water and cool water concomitantly. However, this design uses a single water outlet for hot water and cool water. Because the water pressure of hot water is lower than cool water, it is more difficult to control a suitable water temperature through single water outlet. It is very embarrassing to suffer from the abrupt changes of water temperature. The problem why the water temperature becomes excessively hot is that after having sustained the water pressure from the cool water pipe for a certain period of time, the vapor pressure in the hot water pipe is increased to force cool water backward such that the volume of cool water is drastically reduced; as soon as the vapor pressure is disappeared, the supplied water becomes cool. Further, this single water outlet control structure is easy to wear off to cause mechanical failure and water leakage. The present invention is to provide a more practical and durable hot/cool water regulating faucet to solve said problems.